Prove
by agentofchaosx
Summary: But as she felt those unforgiving eyes on her as she sat at her desk in the bullpen, she knew that it was going to take a lot more to prove herself to these people. Oneshot.


**OMG NEW FIC.  
>yeah i know, its been a while. but hey, at least it's something right!<strong>

**this is pretty much just a oneshot about the new character Ashley Seaver, and how she feels about joining the BAU, or rather, how the _fans_ have felt. i know a lot of people don't like this character, but i actually really like her and think she's a great addition to the team, so i kinda tried to get both my opinion and the fandom's opinion across in this fic.**

**obv this is a pro!seaver fic, so PLEASE don't leave any hateful reviews (well, unless it's bad. then feel free :D). i worked hard on this, and i don't want people bagging on it just because they don't like the character.**

**oh yeah, this is dedicated to caitlin :D my awesome pro-seaver buddy on tumblr. i originally wasn't gunna upload this but i saw that you had been having a shit day so i thought this might cheer you up(: hope you enjoy!**

**review please!**

* * *

><p>Ashley Seaver walked through the glass doors of the BAU, hugging her arms close to her chest. For what seems like the millionth time, everyone in the bullpen is staring at her. Like a caged animal in a zoo. No, more like the new animal at the zoo. The one that everyone's interested in. Unfortunately for Ashley, it was for all the wrong reasons.<p>

For most of her life, she had been stared at as if she was a freak show. _The serial killer's daughter_. That was all she was. She didn't have an identity. Nobody took the time to get to know her, they just stared. Staring was easier. That way they didn't have to make an effort. They could all just point and stare in horror.

"Oh my god, that's _The Redmond Ripper's_ daughter!", they'd all say. They'd gasp and they'd squeal, some even ran, as if they expected her to whip out a knife and start killing people.

But that wasn't the case, far from it. Ashley wasn't a psychopath like her dad. She didn't want to kill people, didn't want to watch them suffer like her father. She wanted to help them, she wanted to _save lives_. So of course when David Rossi asked her to help the elite Behavioral Analysis Unit on a case, she jumped at the chance. This was her big chance, this was her chance to prove everyone wrong. Finally get the chance to prove herself as a cadet, and as a person.

But she fucked up, badly. She disobeyed the team leader's orders for her own selfish needs, and it almost got her killed. She wanted to fix it, a chance to make it right. And she got that chance. Rossi allowed her to finish her remedial training with the team, allowed her to learn.

But as she felt those unforgiving eyes on her as she sat at her desk in the bullpen, she knew that it was going to take a lot more to prove herself. Yes, she was an agent now. She had finally graduated from the academy. She had a badge and a gun. But no amount of either was going to make everyone in this office take her seriously. And to be honest, she couldn't blame them. People worked for _years_ to get into this unit. Some didn't even make it. Yet there she had been, a cadet in one of the most elite units in the FBI. Even when she graduated, nothing changed. She was still the newbie. Still the new girl who knew nothing about profiling, who was learning as she went.

Though, she couldn't blame them. She herself questioned regularly why she was here. She had pretty much little to no field experience, was fresh out of the academy, and still hadn't had the proper training to be a profiler. Everyone judged her, said that the only reason she was here was because of who her daddy was. To be honest, she wasn't quite sure if that was a complete lie or not. Was it because of who her dad was? Or was it because these team members really had faith in her.

Either way, she tried. She trained, she studied. Every moment she wasn't in the bullpen or out on a case, she was in a class, trying to do whatever she could to prove that she belonged here. She wasn't just here because of who her father was, she was here because she had potential. She was here because _this team believed in her_.

Unfortunately, this took a toll on her. She was exhausted. She got little to no sleep at night, because she was either working or training. The team had started to notice the bags under her eyes, the constant yawning, the fact that she fell asleep within minutes of getting onto the jet, but she didn't let it affect her work. She wouldn't let it. She _couldn't _let it.

But no matter how hard it got, no matter how exhausted she got, she kept going. She had taken a vow to herself, to not give up. To not give in to the exhaustion, or to what people was saying.

She was going to prove it. She was going to prove that she wasn't just the serial killer's daughter. She was going to prove that she worked hard to get here, that she got here on her _merits_. And most of all, she was going to prove that she belonged here.

Whether anyone liked it, or not.


End file.
